Technical Field
The present invention relates to a component joining structure and to a component joining method.
Related Art
Component manufacturing technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-212603. In this component manufacturing technology, a carbon fiber reinforced resin sheet is superimposed on a metal sheet, and the metal sheet and the carbon fiber reinforced resin sheet are integrally molded together by press working.
In the above component manufacturing technology, the metal sheet and the carbon fiber reinforced resin sheet are integrated together merely by bonding using press working, and there is room for improvement from the perspective of join strength between both members.